ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Constitution class decks
The decks of Federation starship: Original configuration s]] * Deck 1 ** Bridge ( , et al.) * Deck 2 ** (B deck) Sections 18Y - 23D *** Engineering ( ) ** Guest quarters ( ) * Deck 3 ** Engineering ( ) ** Recreation room 3 ( ) ** Recreation room 6 ( ) ** Crewmen's lounge ( ) * Deck 4 ** The forward edge of the ship ( ) ** Crew quarters ( ) ** Environmental control ( ) ** Auxiliary communications juncture ( ) * Deck 5 ** Sickbay ( ) ** Engineering ( ) ** Engineering computer room ( ) ** Transporter room ( ) ** Recreation room ( ) ** Recreation room 3 ( ) ** Captain's quarters ( ) * Deck 6 ** Briefing room ( ) ** Crew quarters ( ) ** Guest quarters ( ) ** Main life support couplings ( ) * Deck 7 ** Main warp power energizers ( ) * Deck 8 ** Auxiliary control ( ) ** (H deck) Weapon's locker ( ) * Deck 9 **Section 2 ***Crew quarters ****3F 127: Leonard McCoy ( ) ***Life sciences department: Botany section ( ) ***Atmospheric system ( ) **Section 4 *** Briefing room ( ) * Deck 11 ** Section A3 *** Engineering circuit bay ( ) * Deck 12 ** Crew quarters *** 3C 46: Janice Rand ( ) *** 3F 121: James T. Kirk ( ) * Deck 14 ** Transporter room ( ) ** Engineering support ( ) ** Section C *** Personnel director's office ( ) * Deck 21 ** The habitable aft-end of the ship ( ) ** Power relay ( ) * Deck 22 ** Power transfer conduits ( ) * Bottom deck: ** Hatch to satellite bay ( , remastered) ** Hatch to decontamination tanks spray release ( , remastered) Refit configuration * Deck 1 ** Bridge ( , et al.) * Deck 3 ** (C Deck) Science officers quarters ( ) * Deck 4 ** (D Deck) Admiral's quarters ( , Kirk is shown leaving the turbolift on D Deck before talking to Dr. Marcus in his quarters.) * Deck 5 ** Officers' quarters ( ) ** (Level 5) Captain's quarters ( ) *'Deck 13' ** Torpedo bay ( ) Background information The following deck layouts come exclusively from the Star Trek Encyclopedia, by Michael Okuda and Denise Okuda. The following deck layouts come from The Making of Star Trek, by Stephen Whitfield for the original configuration primary hull and from Mr. Scott's Guide to the Enterprise, by Shane Johnson for the refit configuration. There is a discrepancy in The Making of Star Trek with the discription of the primary hull as being 11 decks in height, but shown to be 9 decks in height in a cutaway diagram. Secondary hull is stated to be 16 decks in height, but shown in the diagram to be 8 decks, with no exact locations given for the following features: fuel storage, supplies storage, main repair centers, water and waste reconversion, minimal quarters for engineers and star-drive personnel used only in the case of saucer separation and the hangar deck. for .]] The most recent canonical cutaway graphic of the original Constitution-class was featured in . The graphic was originally produced by Doug Drexler for the Star Trek: Captain's Chair CD-rom. . It was also featured in the The official STAR TREK prop and costume auction catalog, pp. 36-37 http://www.propworx.com/star-trek-auction-catalog/. In this image several key locations of the interior of the ship are recognizable as depictions, some are marked and labeled. The schematic depicts the ship as having 27 decks, and one more above deck 1 in the nacelles. The marked areas in this layout are: Category:Starship sections